The Void Legion
The Void Legion is a multi-racial faction who majoritally reside in Netherstorm, with the main headquarters located in Manaforge Ultris, and smaller outposts on Voidwind Plateu and the crystalite fields of Celestial Ridge. Origin The Void Legion was thrust into the realm of outland by the Void Master, Xaldavian Exrath'len. Using a powerful shadow ritual, he brought himself out of the void, and into the vast crumbling wasteland that is Netherstorm, It was here he would expand his Empire known as The Void Legion. Building a base of operations was vital to the growth of the Legion, of course, unlike the immortal Void Lords, the new intake of members would have to be the mortal kind. Leadership The Void Legion is lead by Xaldavian Exrath'len, the Void Master. A Spiritual Demi-God with a physical form, he stepped out of the void to expand his empire even further, enslaving all as he went. He resides deep in Manaforge Ultris, planning his next move. The second-in-command are the Void Lords. They run the guild in the Void Master's absence, and confer with him regularly, many members of the void legion live in fear of seeing the Void Lords, knowing the Void Master will know of all their actions. Goals The Void Legion, has a single goal, and that is the complete enslavery of all life occupying Outland and Azeroth. Known for their brutality and dark arts, The Void Legion stop at nothing. Until they have achieved this goal, it is impossible to halt the inevitable. Combat The Void Legion are reknowned for their mastery of shadow magics. Their Void Vanguards are famed for breaking every bone in someone's body in two with their destructive Void Hammers. The Fel Assassins can slice 5 people's throats before being found. The legion boasts a fantastic array of trained warriors, accurate marksmen, devastating arcanists and demonic warlocks. Weapons The Void Legion often use enchanted weaponry to aid them in combat, you will often see it's warriors holding spell-reflecting shields, and others giant, deadly hammers and battle-axes. The Arcanists and Warlocks use a variety of Staves and Daggers, and the Fel Assassins and Void Reavers wield deadly sharpened blades. Overall, the Void Legion is very capable of fighting in battle. Armor Each class group has 3 designated armor sets, with the Void Lords having many different ones to choose from. Casters (Mages, Warlocks and Priests.) Casters have the Arcanist Mageweave Set, the Nexuscloth Magister Set and the Void High Councillor Set. Gladiators (Warriors and Paladins) Gladiators have the Felsteel Bloodplate set, the Ebonheart Raiment set and the Void Conqueror Set. Rangers (Rogues and Hunters) Rangers have the Netherblade armor set, the Fel Assassin set, and the Void Reaver set. Tactics The Void Legion use a vast set of Tactics, which aid them in their larger battles, they are known to form a pikehead formation, Warriors and Paladins on the front, taking the brunt of the damage, and the casters behind, dealing alot of damage. The rangers accompany the Paladins and Warriors but in stealth mode, picking off any lone enemies. The shape of the Pikehead formation means it is easy to break through the enemy defense, and yet, it is large enough for no enemies to be able to flee. This is the main used tactic, and it's effectiveness shows from the victorious battles won by the Void Legion. See Also